The Diary of a Chibi Act 1
by TenshiBabe
Summary: Was once a CYOA Now added an OC. Shiromi is Kagome's Cousin who is visiting her. So yeah Kagome and Shiromi create a strange tonic that has different effects on demons. basically Sesshy drinks it becomes a chibi. Humor is NO. 1 peoples!
1. Departure

TenshiBabe: Konnichiwa! This is my first Inuyasha Fic, but it is also my first cyoa. Now before you say wow this sounds odd, yeah I know these aren't allowed well let me explain. Okay I really love this story and yeah I think its cool, but its type is banned, so I decided to make/insert an OC instead. Keeping it real so I'm not going to mix and match the pairings, just so you know the OC is just gonna be paired up with Sesshomaru, besides that there's Miroku/Sango, Kag/Inu and if Koga shows up then it might change. If you want the CYOA version then let me know okies!

I own nothing, except Shiromi yep she's all mine!

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's, except longer). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

TB: I have a new muse, her name is Lil' Neko, part cat part human, say hi to the readers.

LN: Hello! I'm Lil' Neko, I have nothing better to do so I've taken that sign that says 'Friend Wanted' and guess what this mad woman lives here and…Mfhhbbb!

TB: Anyway on to the story, (Locks LN in a kitty carrier)

LN: I'll be baaaaaack!

**The Diary of a Chibi Act 1**

**Chapter 1**: Departure

Shiromi placed her last set of clothes into her favorite suitcase. She was packing for her visit to her cousins Kagome and Sota. As she was finishing up, she spotted her lucky necklace on her desk. "Can't forget you, now can I?" Shiromi said to her self as she remembered the day when she first found it.

**Flashback**

A 5-year-old girl with midnight black and big blue grey eyes ran around the empty halls of her new home. Her mother and father smiled as they each carried a box full of their things. Shiromi and her family had just moved into their new home and to a child so small, the house was so huge! She ran through the different rooms and explored.

In one room she found a little box sitting in the darkest corner of the room where no one could see it. It was covered with dust; interested Shiromi sat on the ground and slowly opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, since her mama's wedding ring, which she almost flushed down the toilet.

A necklace, with a jewel, Shiromi had never seen before and still never have, glowed a light purple. It was tightly held in place with shiny silver claws that connected to a beautifully engraved silver chain. She gazed at the piece of jewelry for a few minutes basking in its mysterious glow, when she noticed a little note in the corner of the box.

It read:

'_To the one girl with the pure heart, whose heart I cared about enough to love. Even though we differ, we share the same memories. Take this gift of sincerity, it will grant your every wish. Shiromi, will you be mine forever?' _

After reading the note Shiromi had thought it strange that it had her name on it…"Well it must be mine then!" she chirped. She quickly stuffed the note in her pocket and ran to show her parents.

**End flashback**

'It has granted my every wish, except one' Shiromi thought as she fastened the chain. "Shiromi! The cab is here you ready!" her father called. "Just about" Shiromi answered, as she put on her dark red sweater and raced down the hall. Boxes of old beer bottles were stacked against the walls of the living room. Shiromi walked pass, not wanting to remember the harsh memories they brought back.

"Dad are you sure you didn't forget to-"

"Yes I remembered everything, now we can leave, okay?" Your father cut in.

"Okay I guess, but did you call Aunty yesterday to let them know we're coming?" Shiromi mentioned.

"Um… no, but we'll surprise 'em alrighty then let's Go!" her father chants as he finishes loading their stuff into the trunk. Shiromi smiled at her father's antics; he has always been able to keep a carefree attitude, even in the dire situations…even when her mother died.

At the thought of her mother Shiromi's expression saddened. Her cousin Kagome and her family has always been there for her through, well everything. At the thought of Kagome Shiromi's once sadden expression turned to a happier one. Shiromi snapped out of her thoughts when her father called her into the cab. It was to be a very long ride, so her dad got a discount; also the driver was a very good friend of her dad's.

"Good morning Mr. Ricardo" Shiromi greeted the driver who grunted in response. He was always like that, but he's also very kind hearted. Shiromi's thoughts wondered back to Kagome. Kagome, the reincarnation of some dead priestess named Kikyo, well from what she had heard since her last visit 6 months ago…

**Flashback**

"Hey Kagome!" Shiromi called.

"Shiromi! How I've missed you!" Kagome called to her cousin. It was the week before Kagome's 15th birthday.

"So Kagome anything planned for your birthday?" Shiromi asked.

"Well nothing much really, I see your still working on that diagram of your house, or I should say mansion!" Kagome commented.

"Well it has been in our family for generations, but I prefer your place better, its more, cozy" Shiromi noted as she recalled the many stories she had heard about her home, which was almost to the far west of the country. (TB: can you guess whose home it could have been? LN: stop giving away the story!)

"I heard it was once owned by a demon who ruled the land that we live on" Shiromi continued.

"Ugh! Grandpa's folklore runs in the family, soon our children will be going crazy and talking nonsense!" Kagome teased as she dramatically collapsed. Both girls giggled.

"Y'know what would be really neat?" Shiromi said as she started to recover from laughter. "What?"

"Okay what if we could go back in time and prove that Grandpa is really crazy heh, heh, talking about that Shikon no tama all the time with his many tales!" Shiromi stated grinning at that thought. (TB: How ironic?)

"What would you do if you got a chance to go back in time Shiromi?" Kagome asked

"Well first I'll find out if my house has built back then, and if the kitchen has a trap door, and prove that the house is not cursed, well according to what dad and Grandpa says," Shiromi replies as they both collapsed in laughter.

**End Flashback**

'It was like our wish had been granted and during the past 6 months Kagome has been able to cross through a portal, into the feudal era, how exciting! Know that I know that there really is a Shikon no tama and that powerful demons ruled the land. I heard she has met some friends there as well can't wait to meet 'em. Oh yeah, about that she says that only her and one of her friends, a demon to be exact could travel through. Oh well maybe I'll get to meet this 'friend' of hers soon.'

Shiromi thought as she watched the scenery out side the window. 'Yes I have a feeling this will be a very interesting trip indeed.'

TenshiBabe: So tell me what you think, all reviews are accepted, NO FLAMES….

Lil' Neko: Ahem! (Has giant mallet) I suggest you start running.

TB: Gotta go... remember R&R cya!


	2. Encounter

Lil' Neko: Hey everyone first off I hoped you liked the first chapter. I also know that there are a few little surprises in this chapter, just to let you know. So I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Diary of a Chibi!

Disclaimer: TenshiBabe does not own Inuyasha; she is just borrowing the characters for entertainment uses only! Thank-you for your time…

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

**The Diary of a Chibi Act 1**

**Chapter 2**: Encounter

When Shiromi and her father finally reached the top of a long flight of stairs, they continued onto the shrine gates. "Shiromi, try knocking?" her father suggests as he was a bit too tied up with his suitcases. (TB: Okay so he's not a light packer). Shiromi knocked 3 times and was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened revealing someone Shiromi wasn't quite familiar with.

Standing at the door was a tall guy with silver locks and little doggie ears sitting on the top of his head. His unusual golden eyes looked back at her. "Uh…." both looked at this silver haired stranger with awe. "Kagome! There's someone at your door!" Inuyasha called, but stiffened at the feeling of someone tweaking his ears.

"Ooh, so soft" Shiromi said to her father.

"Never seen anything like this before" her father replied.

"K-Kagome, their doing 'it' again" Inuyasha whined as Kagome came to the door.

"Shiromi! Uncle! Hi there!" Kagome greeted as Shiromi and her father noticed her.

"Kagome, long time no see! So is this the guy you've been talking about?" Shiromi asked.

"Um, yeah, meet Inuyasha, here from the feudal era, for the weekend" Kagome smiled as she introduced her silver haired friend to them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha" her father smiled before he almost falls over the porch railing, with his entire luggage.

Later that evening…

Since Kagome's mom, Shiromi's dad and Grandpa went out for dinner. Shiromi, Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha were left at home. So currently the four were sitting on the sofa eating snacks and watching whatever was on TV.

"Hey Kagome tomorrow you wanna help me with my biology project?" Shiromi asked.

"Okay sure what it is about" Kagome inquired.

"Well I have to add different substances and create a tonic and test its effects, then write a report about it. I can do the report but actually I don't know what to do about the experiment, so?" Shiromi explained.

"Well how about we start right now, like test some stuff, I mean the kitchen is full of stuff that we could use for your experiment!" Kagome stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Alrighty lets get started!" Shiromi replied as she followed Kagome into the kitchen.

"Kagome and Shiromi always do spontaneous cooking, don't worry…but a word of advice when they want someone to test it on, run" Sota explained to Inuyasha.

"Gotcha" Inuyasha replied.

"Hey wanna play my X-box?" Sota offered.

"What's an X-box?" Inuyasha questioned as Sota led him to his room.

After 3 hours of the smoke alarm ringing off and on, and after 50 attempts of unsuccessful experiments…

"Ta-Da!" Shiromi and Kagome chorus as they both walked into Sota's room carrying a pot of their 'creation'.

"So whaddya think?" Kagome asked.

"Is it supposed to bubble like that?" Sota observed.

"Um, I dunno, so who wants to help test this for us?" Shiromi asked. As she presented her concoction, it dripped a little and burned right through her apron.

"Oops…heh, heh, so as I was saying, any volunteers?" Shiromi asked yet again.

"Ah…we um…have things to do, right Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah" As they both tried to escape. "SIT!" Kagome called as Inuyasha dropped face first into the floor.

"Please Inuyasha, if you do this for me, Kagome will promise not to make you, um 'sit' for a week, okay?" Shiromi tried to persuade the unsuspecting dog demon which she was really good at if I do say so myself.

"No sit for a week, Humm? Do you promise Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who in turn looked at Shiromi.

"Uh, okay, but Shiromi has to stop me before I do, you promise?" Kagome negotiated.

"I Do" Shiromi quickly agreed.

"Okay then I promise" Kagome answered. "Great! Okay, I'll try whatever that is" Inuyasha answered as he sampled the shiny blue liquid.

"Not bad actually" Inuyasha commented. Then something happened. "Inuyasha!" They all called as Shiromi, Kagome and Sota stared in amazement as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Whoa!" Sota stated in shock as the light died down.

TBC

TenshiBabe: CLIFFY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Lil' Neko: Where were you?

TB: watching the new season of Yu-Gi-Oh! On Kids WB. It was so wicked cool. But that's what I said last season as well.

LN: Interesting, Well leave a review on your way out thank- you for reading!


	3. I’ve done it I’ve created a…demon?

TenshiBabe: Oh great just started my first CYOA just to learn that media miner is taking them down… poo! °­°Ψ ( Heh heh...uh yeah, that is what I originally wrote to start off this chapter. The only reason I keep it is because I like the little character thing:...

°­°Ψ

-Cute huh? Okies lets write!

TenshiBabe does not own Inuyasha, thank you

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

**The Diary of a Chibi**

**Chapter 3:** I've done it; I've created a…demon?

**(Shiromi's POV)**

When the light died down, there stood Inuyasha…well I guess it was Inuyasha. There was something different about him though? Oh yes, his ears weren't on top of his head anymore 'cept now they were on, they were on the side of his face and they were pointy like. "Inuyasha, you have a tail!" Sota exclaimed, and it was true because there swaying back and forth was a white furry tail.

"Really... Ow" Inuyasha replied.

"Hey Inuyasha did you bite your tongue or something?" I asked.

"No, it's just my fangs are much pointier than they used to be…" He explained.

"Hm, the ears, tail, and fangs Inuyasha do you know what this means?" Kagome analyzed.

"I had a very unusual growth spurt?" Inuyasha retorted.

"No you baka…YOU'RE A FULL-FLEDGE DEMON! JUST LIKE SESSHOMARU!" Kagome shouted.

"Cool…Whose Sesshomaru?" I asked feeling a bit confused.

"He's Inuyasha's evil half brother" Kagome explained.

"Evil?" I questioned my cousin's accusations.

"Well if you call mortal hating, blood lusting, brutal torture…kindness then you should go to a psychiatrist" Inuyasha retorted joining into the conversation.

"You must really not like this guy then…?" I said sarcastically. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Sota exclaimed.

"Wow I'm finally a full- fledged demon, funny I don't feel any different" Inuyasha examined him self as he noticed his tetsusaiga, "Hey what about the tetsusaiga, would I still be able to wield its power?" Inuyasha looked at the sword with doubt.

"Hey don't sweat it, try to see if it'll work?" Kagome said smiling sympathetically.

"Sure why not" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword.

I stared in amazement as the sword glowed and a gust of wind like out of nowhere surrounded it. Then like magic it transformed from an old battered piece of metal to a magnificent piece of art, well at least I think it's pretty. "Well that settles it, I have got to show Miroku this" Inuyasha grinned as he sheathed his sword and started leave.

"Inuyasha, I have a guest over" Kagome reminded the once half demon. "Uh…oh yeah" Inuyasha replied as he looked over at me. I smiled innocently, so much for a fun visit… I don't want to ruin her weekend as well.

"It's okay Kagome go ahead, remember I'll be here for a month so there'll be lots of time to hang out" I reassured her.

**(Normal POV)**

"Thanks Shiromi I promise I won't be long okay?" Kagome waved good-bye to Shiromi, before Inuyasha dragged her into the well. Shiromi sauntered into the living room and literally collapsed onto the couch. As she grabbed the remote she noticed Sota running in and out of the room, and could hear him clattering in his room. The next time he ran out from the hall Shiromi grabbed him by his collar.

"Okay buster, what's going on?" Shiromi asked. "Okay Jimmy just called; him and the guys are going up to the mountains this weekend and invited me along!" Sota explained.

"Oh is that so? Did you ask Aunty?" Shiromi questioned.

"Yes, I called her after they called, can I go now?" Sota asked, as you unhooked him.

"Okay you're free to go" Shiromi said, as she resumed watching whatever was on the tube.

"Shiromi what are you doing here by yourself?" Sota asked, she didn't respond.

"Where's Inuyasha gone?" Sota continued. Shiromi started to twitch.

"Shiromi did Kagome ditch you, to go to the feudal era with Inuyasha?" Sota inquired.

"Grrrr, get going or you're staying outside tonight!" Shiromi exploded.

"Geeze I just asked you a question…" Sota sniped.

"Go!" she growled.

"I'm going!" Sota said backing away.

After Sota left with his friends, Shiromi dropped her self on the couch. "Wee, Ow, note to self: never wear jewelry when dropping your self on the couch" she said to her self as she grabbed her necklace, HER NECKLACE! "It has the power to grant my wishes, right…now say if I wanted to go to the feudal era with Kagome I could just wish for it! YA!" Shiromi chirped as she gathered up some stuff that she assumed she'll need including:

1) Her game boy SP (Can't live with out it) that and a couple of games.

2) Her sleeping bag, just incase she didn't get back by tonight.

3) A whole box of snacks and candy, Ooooh and soda.

4) Some more of that tonic thingy just in case.

5) Her blades (Roller blades people, she's not some maniac with a knife set).

6) Her hygienic supplies (You know what I mean; you all have them, don't you?).

7) An extra set of clothes, because you can never be too careful…

8) Last but not least a couple of comics.

Once she was finished packing all of that her bag-pack was well a bit over packed, but oh well. Shiromi walked outside by the well and remembered to close the shrine doors; then she grasped her necklace and made her wish. Then in a matter of seconds the well started glowing.

'Well I guess that's my cue' Shiromi thought as she hopped in. When she looked up it was a clear blue sky, Shiromi climbed out of the well and dropped her bag on the ground.

"Wow! Well I'm here, thanks lucky necklace once again you've saved the d…my necklace… it's gone! Oh no that means… I'm stuck here!"

To be continued…

TenshiBabe: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! What will happen next? Will Shiromi ever get back? Who has her necklace? And….

Lil' Neko: Shaddup already! Anyway please leave a review on your way out thank-you!


	4. Meet You On The Battle Field!

TenshiBabe: Hello again, first off I'd like to thank all the readers who reviewed. Everyone knows how happy I get when readers review!

Lil' Neko: Hey don't forget what you promised, more review longer chapter! YA!

TB: That's right folks longer chapter, which means in this chapter you'll see the demon in white….

TB& LN: SESSHOMARU!

LN: So keep reading, and you'll see that this Fic is just a total fantasy to some and a nightmare to others!

: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

**The Diary of a Chibi**

**Chapter 4**: Meet You On The Battle Field!

Still in a little shock about her necklace and with the ever so common question of how will you ever get home? Continuously pouring though her mind, Shiromi decided to figure out where Kagome and Inuyasha have gone. Though she really didn't have to look far because from the distance she heard a very familiar

"**SIT!**"

'Uh-oh, Kagome you forgot you're promise already? What would she ever do with out me?' Shiromi thought to herself as she hurried towards the shouting.

Meanwhile somewhere in the depths of the forest of Inuyasha there was a battle going on, or well sorta finishing.

**Kagome's POV:** _(an hour earlier!)_

After a short trip through the well, Inuyasha and I were in the feudal era. I was feeling kind of guilty for leaving Shiromi back at home in the present, but Inuyasha on the other hand had gone from normal to super ultra show off mode in seconds, I could hardly hold on at the speed Inuyasha was going, bet he broke the sound barrier a few moments ago.

"Yo! Slow down Inuyasha, I know you're excited but could you at least save your energy…" I called to him, but I don't think he heard me, he was running so fast he nearly passed the village.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Slow Down! We're over here!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo called out.

"Oh?" Inuyasha finally got back to his senses, and turned around.

So after about 20 minutes of showing off his new awesome kick ass powers and the miraculous fact that he can still wield the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha was practically the talk of the village. And since everyone may know already that Inuyasha has many enemies, and the also well known fact that when Inuyasha gets stronger demons such as Naraku and Sesshomaru want to find out why and destroy him, as usual.

The infamous first challenger for our super charged Inuyasha was quite very rude, cause right as we were about to enjoy some yummy stew made by Kaede, for our little occasion…Sesshomaru Inuyasha's half brother comes with one of his many pet demons to destroy the village looking for Inuyasha.

**Sesshomaru's POV **

I can feel that immense power, how did he get so strong, he's only half of what I am…could it be? Could Inuyasha that twit of a brother of mine has finally used the Shikon no tama to become a full-fledged demon, and if so have they defeated the notorious Naraku? No, this doesn't make any sense cause I could still pick up the sent of Naraku…well there's only one way to find out.

"Inuyasha, show your self or I shall destroy this village" I called out to him, but I wasn't prepared for the surprise I got, Inuyasha was, was a full-fledged demon but how, this doesn't make any sense at all.

In moments we were set off to battle, his moves were the same nothing different, except that he was a lot faster than he used to be. Then he drew his tetsusaiga, which was made to protect humans, but also could only be wielded by a human hand. If Inuyasha was completely a demon then how could he wield the tetsusaiga?

"Inuyasha how are you still able to wield the tetsusaiga, as a full blooded demon and I cannot, but I am still full blooded as you?" I questioned. There was silence, the battle stopped in its tracks.

"Uh, Good question, I'll tell you when I figure out too!" He answered, and charged towards me. Great should have known that this would happen he doesn't know either…

**(Okay back to the regular time frame)**

"**DIE!"**

Were the words I heard, as the fully transformed tetsusaiga was outstretched towards my chest. The sword was raised to throw the final blow that would end it all, when a feminine voice called, "Inuyasha! Stop!" The sword stopped instantly, and the holder, my retched half brother shouted back, "Kagome! What the hell for, I'm finally gonna get to kill Sesshomaru!" Insolent little whelp, as if he could kill me, but he was close I must admit. If that girl hadn't stopped him, I'd be dead by now.

'Stupid mortal.'

"It's just, not right brothers shouldn't be killing each other! Even though he ruin dinner!" the girl called back.

Feh, you should have eaten earlier then.

"Hmph, Kagome! You ruin all my fun! -" Inuyasha started walking away ready to argue with the girl.

I started to check out the damage, pretty bad if I do say so my self. I can't even move, I tried to get up, but I felt this searing pain, which I never felt before. I as quickly as I got up I fell back again. Damn what was that, this couldn't be that pathetic half demon's work, that's impossible, isn't it? Hey this isn't right; I shouldn't be feeling like this! I am Sesshomaru, the son of the great demon who ruled the western lands! (TB: Okay I have no idea what his father's name is, can someone enlighten me?)

I heard that girl, and Inuyasha really get into this shout off; man they're giving me a headache. If I were Inuyasha I would have killed her a long time ago, I don't know what he sees in her. Then to make it worst, the girl has total control over him, if she says sit; he's 6 feet under ground.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT!**" Guess Inuyasha got her mad, because there he was, flat as a pancake.

**Normal POV**

"Kagome! Stop! Uh-oh" Shiromi shouted as she arrived on the battlefield, just as Inuyasha was all the way into a deep, deep hole… and Kagome was steaming mad.

"Uh, who are you?" Sango asked.

"Does it matter she's a woman, excuse me-" Miroku said pushing Sango aside and grabbing Shiromi's hands.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" The monk asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Ah? Who are you exactly?" Shiromi asked back avoiding the question at all costs.

"I…" Miroku started as Kagome butted in.

"Shiromi what are you doing here? Ohmigosh! How'd you get through the well? Ohmigosh! Where's Sota…"

"Ohmigosh, what did you do to Inuyasha? Kagome you promised!" Shiromi said trying to do one thing at a time.

"Oh yeah, heh, heh" Kagome said.

"Okay well, at least you know that when ever you need someone to test your concoctions on Inuyasha is the guy," Kagome giggled.

"Just to make sure that he's satisfied with our little tonic I brought some extra, because you'll never know?" Shiromi said reaching into her bag to get the tonic thingy.

"Oh yeah, he totally flipped when he got here, nearly killed Sesshomaru over there…oh yeah I almost forgot about him" Kagome explained the coldhearted demon, who was listening every word that the group was saying.

'So the tonic that the girl has over there made Inuyasha this strong… Humm, I'll destroy Inuyasha yet.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Okay first off, let me introduce everyone, then you can tell us how you got here," Kagome explained as she started to name everyone in the group.

"This is Sango, she's a demon slayer, and here is Shippo a young fox demon who lost his family, so we took him along with us, and last but not least Miroku, a monk whose family is cursed with a wind tunnel in their right hand, and he needs a child to continue his family's legacy…ask him if you want more details but don't say yes, thank you. And you already know Inuyasha. And everyone this is my cousin, Shiromi!" Kagome greeted everyone.

The group then exchanged hellos. "Okay if you must know I got here using my lucky necklace, which is so totally missing, now I can't get home!" Shiromi told the group, but mostly Kagome.

"Oh no who could have stolen it?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno, but its okay I'll get over it, if I get home, also Sota is with his friends, it seems that this weekend Sota has to go to the mountains for a trip?" Shiromi continued.

"Oh yeah, trust Sota to be there when you need him" Kagome muttered to herself.

"And for Miroku, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm too young to have a child, sorry."

"It's okay, I hear that a lot" Miroku chuckled to himself.

"Ka-Kagome, you have done I-it this time. You practically fractured my back!" Inuyasha complained crawling out of the hole.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but it's kind of a habit now…heh, heh" Kagome apologized.

"Hey where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as everyone turned to where the demon once laid and noticed that he was gone, and then they heard Shiromi shout.

"Hey that's mine, you bring it back here right now!" she shouted as Sesshomaru grabbed her experiment.

"Why? It's not as if I should take orders from you…" Sesshomaru smirked as he twirled the blue liquid around in the bottle.

"Time for a little test, lets see what this can do for me, if it can make Inuyasha stronger, with just a little sample, how's about I try a bottle, heh?" Sesshomaru said grinning as he popped the lid.

"Stop! If you drink a whole bottle you might die!" Shiromi exclaimed. "So?" Everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome asked.

You and kagome sighed.

"Who's stopping you?" Kagome shot back, "Go ahead drink it if you like, it's not like its poisonous or something" Kagome retorted and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Kagome's right let him do what he wants, he's old enough to make his own decisions" you said catching on to what kagome was trying to do.

**Flash Back **

(In the Kitchen)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" a bewildered Shiromi asked Kagome as she gathered up some herbs that she had since her last visit to the feudal era.

"Sure, why not…Kaede told me this recipe that her sister used to use in order to protect the village from demons" Kagome said dropping different herbs into the stew.

"What kind of recipe?" Shiromi asked.

"Well I don't remember exactly, but she said to pop in a few of these and it shall do the trick" Kagome said stirring the now glowing potion.

"What's it do now?" Shiromi asked, wanting to know how it glowed.

"Well, it was intentionally made for the demons who had evil hearts, it would trigger their lost memories, or well the good ones and then depending on how long ago they were formed, they will come together making the demon pure hearted…and everyone knows that every creature has one stage in their lives that their the most purest, when they were children." Kagome explained.

"So your saying that if a demon with an evil heart drinks this then they will return to the stage in their lives which they were the most innocent?" Shiromi questioned.

"Yup that's the plan" Kagome said pretty pleased.

"But there are no demons anymore" Shiromi commented innocently causing Kagome to fall anime style.

"Heh, heh, almost forgot about that aw well" Kagome said.

**-End Flashback- **

'Sure glad Kagome added that extra ingredient' Shiromi thought, and some how you knew Kagome was thinking the same thing.

"So what are you waiting for? Chicken?" Kagome chirped toying with the demon.

"Grrrr, you'll regret you ever said that, wench" Sesshomaru retorted scowling when he saw the smile on Shiromi's and Kagome's face. Finally fed up he drank it, the whole bottle.

"Gotcha" they both say in unison.

TBC

TB: Muhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahha! I feel much better getting that off my chest.


	5. What Kind Of Evil Magic Is This?

Review Replies:

**CatsyKitten: **Sorry , your review prompted me to post this decaying chapter that lay dormant on my harddrive. . thankyou for your review, it made me very happy!

**White Alchemist Taya**: For the answer to that...read on! Thankies for your review )

**Valinor's Twilight**: Thankyou oober mucho! read on!

TenshiBabe: Muhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahha!

Lil' Neko: Okaay there, someone's escaped from the crack house.

TB: …Ahem! Anyway in the last chapter we met Sesshomaru, and as always he was acting like a jerk…

LN: because he ruined the dinner!

TB: anyway he drank the tonic, which had a special ingredient in it wink -wink, now the story continues….

LN: TenshiBabe does not own Inuyasha, if she did … which she doesn't… own Inuyasha she'd have killed Kikyo, again, and make Sesshomaru appear more often…like he should!

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

**The Diary of a Chibi**

**Chapter 5**: What Kind Of Evil Magic Is This?

**Shiromi's POV**

After Sesshomaru drank the tonic the same blue light that surrounded Inuyasha when he transformed, returned doing the same to Sesshomaru. Kagome and I were smiling like we were both drunk on sake, and tomorrow would never come. While everyone else waited impatiently until the light died down, though when it did everyone, including Kagome and I was in shock.

There was a good reason for this too, for where the great demon lord Sesshomaru once stood there was a…chibi?

"Is that, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Hm, he looks a lot smaller than he used to be…" Sango stated.

"A LOT smaller! He's about my height" Shippo exclaimed comparing the height, but also keeping the distance.

"Hey whaddya know Shiromi, Sesshomaru does have some good in him" Kagome stated, earning her strange looks from everyone around.

"Hey y'know he really is very young, boy they, his parents didn't waste anytime, if you know what I mean about teaching him to be evil and all" I said glancing over towards the chibitized dog demon.

"Wait, you saying that that's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks pointing over to the -now fully aware, that he's a chibi- demon. After receiving nods from everyone, Inuyasha continued. "HA! Here I was, thinking that I was to beware of the wrath of the huge demon, humm, and now where is he? You know I really was hoping for a- OW!"

Everyone giggled, as Sesshomaru I guess got tired of Inuyasha making a joke out of his misfortune, and took a huge bite into Inuyasha's newly formed tail.

"Serves you right for poking fun at the poor kid, now stop playing around and let's get going to Kaede's place so I can tell her about this little predicament, plus I'm kind of hungry" Kagome said, walking over to Inuyasha to get Sesshomaru off of his tail.

"Kagome, I should t-OW, OW, OW, STOP!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Okay, you guys, after all he is just a kid, and, well in my opinion if you're dealing with a kid, might as well treat 'em like one Hm?" I stated, walking over to Kagome.

"Where are you getting at with this, Shiromi?" Sango asked.

"Well, like so observe" I said, opening my backpack and presenting a fairly huge lollipop, with lots of pretty colors, and waving it in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hey you, you want something tastier to chew on?" I asked, as I noticed I got Sesshomaru's attention.

"Feh, my tail's a lot better than a piece of candy any day" Inuyasha fussed, and as soon as I got Sesshomaru's I lost it and he crossed his arms and, clenched his jaw on the tail.

"OW, I was just joking" Inuyasha shouts, his left eye twitching.

"Inuyasha, shush please, -Sigh- okay Sesshomaru, here are two lollipops and a chocolate bar, and we got a deal?" I asked, hoping that he would choose the candy over revenge, for now.

Sesshomaru pretended to think for a while, and then spit out the tail and took his goodies, sat cross-legged and began to lick a lollipop.

"Finally, thought I'd never get him off" Inuyasha said hugging his tail, while tears of joy streamed down his face.

"Aw, get over your self Inuyasha, c'mon Shiromi, get Sesshomaru and let's go to Kaede's place" Kagome called over to me.

"Coming" I called back and looked over to where Sesshomaru once sat, but he was gone, I looked around and notice a little white tail swaying back and forth in my backpack.

"Hm, Sesshomaru, I see you…gotcha!" I grinned seizing the small demon and pulling him outta my backpack. "Now Sesshomaru why were stealing candy from my bag?" I asked playfully, looking at him then he started to cry.

"Aw don't cry, I'm sorry, aw geeze, it's just like Kagome to leave me baby-sitting" I said hushing the crying youkai.

"Sesshomaru, why were you crying?" I asked after he stopped and we were walking back to the shrine, well I was carrying him. And though he never answered me, I swore I saw a flicker of fear cross his eyes- then he started crying again.

Why me?

TenshiBabe: There you go a little Chibi-Sesshy, a very strange Chibi-Sesshy? Wonder what's up…

Lil' Neko: Why doesn't he talk?

TB: Hm? Dunno ask him?

Chibi-Sesshy: (…)

LN: You forgot he doesn't speak, you idiot! (Chases TB with mallet)

TB: EEK!

CS: Pssst…R&R 


	6. The Lord of the West…is a CHIBI!

TenshiBabe: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I myself am not sure that I really wanted the chapter to end up like that but what the, hey…

Lil' Neko: HAY is for HORSES…Geeze…

TB: Cheese is for mice

LN: that doesn't make any sense…. gawd you need help…

TB: hmph, shaddup cat-girl! I don't own Inuyasha….

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

**The Diary of a Chibi**

**Chapter 6**: The Lord of the West…is a CHIBI!!!

**Shiromi's POV**

After a while of never ending tears, I quickly realized that there must have been some other major part of his childhood that had caused the once happy and carefree youkai to change into the cold, merciless youkai he is today. Also that it happened when he was very young.

To stop the annoying wailing I offered him more candy and whaddya know he stopped, and… is now smirking…. okay forget the whole theory about a major innocence killing event in his past. Sesshomaru is just a little manipulative chibi youkai. Looking at him now he is a very cute, manipulative chibi youkai. I just know that if I told him 30 minutes ago that he was cute; I would be holding my head right now.

Coming over the hill I noticed a village, with a river flowing through it. The view from up here was pretty amazing. "Hey Sesshomaru, lookit isn't it amazing?" I asked the little Inu-youkai. He looked up, then at the view down over the village. He seemed to notice something, and before I could grab him, he bounded out of my hands and down into the village.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, Get back here!!" I called after him, but he was set on catching whatever was in the village.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to enter the village when they heard Shiromi call Sesshomaru.

"I wonder what that's all about." Kagome questioned.

"Little gremlin, probably stole he-OW!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as a little chibi with really sharp teeth seized Inuyasha's recovering tail.

"Phood" Sesshomaru said with his mouthful of tail.

Just then Shiromi arrived, looking like she just ran a mile. "Sessho…maru…" she said between breaths.

"Phood, Phood, Phood!" Sesshomaru chanted with his mouthful.

"Shiromi I think Sesshomaru's hungry, apparently he thinks Inuyasha's tail is food" Kagome said smiling.

"You really think this is funny don't you" Inuyasha snarled. Shiromi and Kagome burst into a fit of giggles, dragging one very distraught and the other chibitized Inu youkai towards Kaede's hut, where they would discuss the two transformations and hopefully get Chibi Sesshy some 'phood'.

A fairly large group of people squeezed into the hut of the village priestess, Kaede. The miko in question was busily pouring some of her special stew for the lively group.

Each one of the occupants of the hut gratefully accepted the food that was handed to them. Sitting in a circle at one end was Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Shiromi and Sesshomaru who actually sat beside Kirara just to the left of Shiromi and Sango.

"My, this is quite a problem ye have gotten your self into," Kaede finally said addressing the group, still not believing that the adorable chibi- youkai was once the cold-hearted demon lord. "Tell me about it" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't see what the big deal is…it isn't a big deal is it?" Shiromi asked, suddenly.

"Ah, but that my child is where you are wrong," Kaede started, "Not only is Sesshomaru Inuyasha's elder brother, but he has also inherited the western lands that their father once owned"

"Crud…I knew there had to be something wrong with this picture" Kagome stated realizing the importance of Sesshomaru's role. "Hello? Remember me, what's the big deal here?" Shiromi interrupted "So he's inherited some land, it happens all the time" Shiromi exclaimed. Everyone looked at Shiromi and simultaneously turned to look at Kagome, with wide eyes.

"Kagome you didn't tell her about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father?" Sango asked a bit surprised, it seemed like a good conversation starter.

"Well the conversations never ventured to Inuyasha's family life or anything just that he had an older half-brother and the fact that they don't get along very well" Kagome finished.

Shiromi listened to their back and forth chatter but they never did answer her question, or give any clues to Sesshomaru's position in all of this. Thus with the information that she already had, she tried to put two and two together.

'Humm, okay here's what I got:

1-Sesshomaru must be somewhat wealthy by the looks of his clothing and many swords that he carries.

2-Inuyasha doesn't seem to be living with his brother, yet all relatives seem to be dead…

3-They dislike each other….

Wow this might take a while…' Shiromi continued to think in deep thought. Sadly instead of two and two, her equation looked more like two and X…

Meanwhile the others continued their incessant chatter having gone off topic long ago when Inuyasha started to complaining about hunger, Kagome arguing that he just ate and Miroku being the lecher he is met Sango's fist a while ago. Shippo played with magic tops and various knick-knacks while Sesshy (TB: we shall call him that for now so kawaii) and Kaede sat to the side sipping soup and gazing or glaring in Sesshy's case at the group.

Suddenly Shiromi figured it out, and made show of it by jumping up and shouting "I got it!"

The other's stopped what they were doing abruptly and all eyes were on Shiromi.

"Well…" Shiromi started nervously, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had a lot of land right"

"Yeah" The group answered, going along.

"…and he left it all to Sesshomaru,"

"Uh, um, yeah"

"…and it's really important he get back to his normal self and get home because" Shiromi started, building up for the finale.

"Go on" the group answered leaning forward so not to miss it.

"He left the stove on and if he doesn't hurry and get back soon his house will burn down!!!" Shiromi finished throwing her hands in the air.

Sesshy nearly choked on his soup, Miroku and Inuyasha stared laughing and Sango smiled.

"Not quite" Kagome stated with a sweat drop.

"Aye, imagine Sesshomaru actually cooking in a kitchen" Miroku started, laughing more.

"Wearing a pink apron, telling Jaken that the roast was burning" Inuyasha added laughing harder causing the two to collapse in a pile.

"Kagome, what's an apron" Shippo asked slightly confused.

"It's a cloth that people wear when they are cooking so not to get their clothes dirty. Although women usually are seen wearing the pink ones." Kagome answered giggling slightly.

"Oh, did I get it wrong?" Shiromi asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Wrong? That was hilarious" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshy on the other hand didn't think so.

"**I didn't tink it wus bery punny**" came an angry voice from behind Shiromi.

"HUH?" Everyone turned to look at Sesshy, there was a stunned silence for a while, then…

"OH MY GOD WAS THAT SESSHOMARU!"

"SO KAWAII!"

"THAT WAS SO ADORABLE!"

All three girls shrieked running over and began cuddling, pinching and cooing the chibitized demon lord.

"Ack! Yous 'apposed to be towerin' in phear!"

"EEEK!"

"TOO CUTE"

"I JUST WANNA EAT HIM UP"

"Noooo!" Cried Sesshy as he was surrounded by cuddles, snuggles and glomps.

Meanwhile over to the side…

"Pssh, it's just like him to steal all the women" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Never take your older brother to meet your girl friends," Miroku stated.

They both nodded in agreement.

Sesshy glared, noticing that the others wouldn't be helping anytime soon. 'Why did I open my big mouth…?'

* * *

TenshiBabe: Tee hee…………….Is fini!

Lil' Neko: FIIIIIIIIIIIIINALLY! This has been sitting on your hard drive for like almost 3 years boy you are S L O W!

TB: Hush! Go get your trumpet quick!

LN: huh? Oh yea… so degrading...

THANKS GO TO:

(Lazy trumpet playing…)

**nAuGHty NiKkI13**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel**

**White Alchemist Taya**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Dark-Shiro Da Puppet Master**

**Kitten of the Moonlight Shadow**

LN&TB: You're all wonderful!


	7. Green Tea, Hotsprings and a dash of Evil

TenshiBabe: Wow

Lil' Neko: Nice

TB: it seems that people actually like this story…a lot.

LN: Yea! 22 reviews so far and they might start a riot if you don't update soon with a _long_ enough chapter.

TB: I get it, I get it! Now let's get on with it, I have to see Naraku about couple of things.

LN: him, why?

TB: he keeps adding additions to my evil plot; he says it needs a bit more pizzazz! Also he's upset because it's been 6 chapters without his presence….Blah blah blah.

LN: I'll get the _stuff_; by the way what kind of tea is he feeling like this month?

TB: Green tea m'dear… (Trudges off to dark castle)

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Actions-

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**Character Bio: Shiromi Higurashi**

**Age: 15**

**Description:** Midnight black hair that reaches mid-back, with red streaks, mostly worn in a pony tail, with long bangs in the front (Like Shippo's). Blue grey eyes, same skin tone as Kagome.

**Fave Colour(s): Red, Black, Deep Blue-purple, Purple and Baby blue. **

**Fave Food: Anything that's thoroughly cooked…mostly.**

**Background: **You'll find out in the story…yeah 'm evil.

**FYI: This is the last chapter that I will insert the character bio, okies **

**The Diary of a Chibi**

**Chapter 7: **Green tea, Hot springs and a dash of evil

* * *

The earlier scene of the Inu-tachi plus a chibi Sesshy, reflected off the surface of the enchanted mirror. Naraku watched the group with a sort of twisted amusement written on his face.

As he quickly began to form a plan that would cooperate with this new twist and turn the tides to his favor, a loud commotion was heard from just outside his room. Now as Naraku always preferred silence whilst in evil scheming mode, this little interruption really irked him, not to mention that Kohaku was late with his afternoon tea.

Yes, tea-green tea to be exact. It did wonders for stress he learned recently, after finding that the previous owner of this castle had a room fill with different kinds of teas, drinks and of course alcohol. So after a day of failed attempts on the Inu-tachi's lives, dealing with his abnormal incarnates or just because he felt like it, he would go back to his castle and drink…green tea that is.

Though he wouldn't mind drinking sake instead, the problem was that he just kind of run out of the drink since his last run in with Kikyo. No matter how he tried she just wouldn't die! Her prolonged presence on this land and mainly in his life has just about turned the crazed half demon into an alcoholic. His main reason though for trying to quit was the fact that Naraku can't handle his liquor very well.

It was his latest confrontation with alcohol that had Naraku sworn off the sake for good and hiding in his room for a month, after realizing what he had done whilst he was intoxicated (TB: more on that later…). Just then the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed Kagura and an emotionless Kohaku whom if you looked closely, very closely you could see a little spark of anger in his glazed over eyes.

"What the heck" Naraku started as the pair walked in, totally engrossed in their little spat that they didn't even notice Naraku in the room.

"I swear that you did this on purpose, just to get back at me!" Kagura cried, gesturing to the dark stain that covered most of her red kimono, that made the splotch even darker that normal.

Kohaku turned his emotionless eyes on the wind sorceress, and if you looked closely you could see that he narrowed them slightly. With his glare set in place he responded, "If you'd been watching where I was going, you wouldn't have crashed into me, very ungracefully I might add…sorceress of the wind my ass" Kohaku finished, in monotone.

"Enough! What is that stain on Kagura's kimono" Naraku demanded

"I presume that it was your afternoon tea Naraku-sama" Kanna voiced from behind the mirror that she was holding.

Naraku turned back to Kagura and Kohaku, who he noticed started bickering again.

"Look what you and your clumsiness did, you have gone and made Naraku-sama angry with you" Kohaku chastised Kagura, in monotone.

Kagura seethed, "YOU were the one who crashed into ME! Walking around all day with you head in the clouds and a dazed look on your face!" Kagura yelled back exasperated.

Suddenly the air in the room became thick, and dark as Naraku's miasma doubled tenfold. Kagura and Kohaku stopped abruptly and noticed the situation, Naraku had a horrible twitch.

"What in the name of all that is insane and evil in the world is wrong with you two!!" Naraku snarled irritated about his missing afternoon tea.

"Apparently Kohaku here has trouble walking straight!" Kagura grumbled looking at Kohaku; she muttered "What kind of ninja are you anyways?"

"Kagura I'll have you know I am not a ninja" Kohaku replied in monotone. Naraku looked on growing tired of their voices the moment he heard them speak.

Then he really noticed the importance of this situation…looking over at Kagura's kimono with the stain. "This is quite a predicament" Naraku suddenly spoke. Kagura followed his look and sighed.

"I know"

"Quite unfortunate"

"Quite…"

"It will take a while, but-" Naraku mused aloud.

Kagura smiled, "Kohaku…" Apparently Naraku did think of others before himself…

"Nar-" Kagura started.

"…Go and make more tea, and don't break anymore of my dishes" Naraku ordered sternly.

A Shadow passed over Kagura face.

Naraku continued, "Kohaku hurry it up, I have planning to do!"

Kohaku walked away; even his footsteps sounded monotone-if that's even possible anyways. Naraku sighed and muttered something about not being able to find good help these days.

Kagura stood off to the side still upset about her kimono; it was her favorite, all dark and red, like her eyes. She noticed that Naraku had gone back to talking with Kanna and that Kohaku left to get more tea.

She blinked and decided to slink away quietly.

"Kagura…" She froze half way to the door, "I didn't dismiss you, in fact" Kagura looked at Naraku with her full attention now.

"…I have a job for you" Naraku finished smirking.

Just then the door slid open quietly and Kohaku who was carefully balancing another tray of green tea, crashed into Kagura as he turned to Naraku after closing the door. Kagura, who was standing directly in front of the door at the time shrieked and regarded Kohaku angrily.

"Arrgh, my kimono! Kohaku you twerp!!!!"

"Kagura you witch you did that on purpose!"

Naraku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Kanna was-"

"Aye Naraku-sama that was your green tea"

"I thought so…"

* * *

Awhile later the girls finished fighting over Sesshy. The chibi youkai learned that the more he talked the more they pinched, cuddled, giggled, and cooed. So he just shut-up.

After they released him, he swayed a slightly before falling backwards on Shiromi's lap. She blinked a couple of times, and all the girls crowded over to see if he was okay. Truth be-told he was just suffering from the lack of air in his lungs after nearly being glomped to death by three girls who were at the moment three and a half times his height.

Miroku sighed at the sight, shaking his head.

"You think maybe we should, I don't know, _help_ him?" Miroku started, watching the cibified tai-youkai.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku smirking evilly, "wait a moment" Inuyasha answered placing an arm out for Miroku to stay. Inuyasha watched the torture continue.

"Hey what if he is sick?" Sango suggested. The three girls looked at Sesshy critically.

"We should check if he has a fever!" Shiromi piped up, placing a hand on Sesshy's forehead. Sesshy flushed in embarrassment and total humiliation, but to the girls he looked like he was getting worse.

"Hey I have a thermometer in my bag, hold on!" Kagome offered as the other girls nodded in approval. Sesshy tried to escape, but he found that Shiromi had him trapped in her arms.

"Inuyasha, now?" Miroku asked looking at said demon that had an odd look in his eyes that suspiciously screamed EVIL.

"Hold ooon…" was the reply.

Kagome came back to the group, holding the said device in her hand. "I got it!" Kagome grinned.

"Okay Sesshomaru! Open up!"

"Inuyasha, you do know where that goes right?" Miroku nagged. Miroku could have sworn that the evil glint he saw grew more malicious at the sight of the thermometer.

"Quiet…" Inuyasha shushed the monk.

"No, no, no, no" Kagome chastised, giving Shiromi a look that drained the color from Sesshy's face "No, this is a rectal thermometer, which means…" Kagome grinned evilly, at least in Sesshy's opinion.

'Kami, if you can hear me…KILL ME NOW!' Sesshy thought frantically

"Now…" Miroku whined, knowing fully well that Inuyasha was enjoying this bizarre torture a _bit_ too much.

"Okay, okay _now_" Inuyasha said lamely.

With the go ahead, Miroku discreetly dropped one of Shippo's exploding acorns close to the group; which popped in pink clouds.

Inuyasha, using his new speed grabbed Sesshomaru from Shiromi and the duo along with a dazed Sesshy escaped into the night.

The clouds died down and Shiromi looked down only to see a fluffy white pillow with red flowers.

"Oh my…"Kagome started in shock.

"Gracious" Sango said equally surprised.

"HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS THEY TURNED SESSHOMARU INTO A PILLOW!" Shiromi cried, jumping up and pointing accusingly at the _pillow_.

Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede sweat dropped.

"Uh, Shiromi, Kagome even though this might be all fun and silly now, we still need a plan of action here" Sango started, a serious tone in her voice. "Sesshomaru is the lord of the western lands, if we don't get him back in time it might be too late" Sango finished.

"Oh, what if Naraku finds out! What if he already knows?" Kagome fretted.

"Hold up, you two really need to chill and think about this rationally" Shiromi said all remnants of 5 year old silly Shiromi gone and finally 15 year old Shiromi sat there with a serious face.

"Relax, like the hot springs-"Kagome said cheerfully, " Lets go to the hot spring and relax, we can think there" Kagome finished, grabbing her bag, she stood up.

"Great idea Kagome" Sango and Shiromi exclaimed, grabbing their stuff too.

"Hey Kagome…can I come too?" Shippo asked afraid of being left behind.

"Ummm, well Inuyasha isn't here so what the hay! C'mon Shippo" Kagome answered picking up the little kitsune.

Choruses of good byes to Kaede rang as they left the hut.

* * *

TB: I had more to this chap but I got writers block so I left it to the next chappie!

LN:R&R!


	8. Over the Hill and Far Away

TenshiBabe: Once again

Lil' Neko: The day is saved

TB: Thanks to…

LN&TB: A New CHAPTER!

Inuyasha: that was… so stupid.

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Authoresses pointless blabber)

**The Diary of a Chibi Act 1**

**Chapter 8: Over the Hill and Far Away**

* * *

A very angry Kagura flew over the village following the 'men' of the Inu-tachi as they dashed off into the night.

Kagura was now wearing her regular red and white kimono instead of her favorite red one. Mainly because of Kohaku's clumsiness, her kimono managed gain three more stains after the incident with the green tea. One looked accusingly like one of the mud cakes that Kanna usually makes when she wants to 'be creative'.

The wind sorceress sighed, 'Apparently seniority has no meaning when it comes to those two' Kagura thought sarcastically, meaning Kanna and Kohaku of course.

She followed Inuyasha all the way to what appeared to be a secluded area of the village, 'Hm secret meeting?' Kagura thought, as she lowered her vessel and hid behind a random by tree.

"Okay, I think we lost 'em" Inuyasha stated, apparently still buzzing with energy after running so far from the hut. Miroku glared, trying to catch his breath, all those years chasing women really paid off.

"They weren't chasing us, I fail to see the reasoning as to why we had to run so far away" the annoyed monk complained, fixing his beads, before pointing the direction from which they came. All they could see of Kaede's hut was noting but a pillar of thin smoke dancing in the wind.

"Inuyasha's dust stupit" Sesshy muttered angrily, not in the least bit winded, and currently glaring daggers at the giddy Inu youkai. 'And he's clearly proud of that fact' Sesshy thought to himself as he watched the demon whistle at the amount of distance be put between them and the hut.

"Where are we by the way? I haven't seen this part of the village before" Inuyasha blinked, only now taking in his surroundings. Apparently they had run so far that they were on the border between Kaede's villages and the one neighboring it. They were at the in the middle of one of one of the more 'Adult orientated areas' of town.

Miroku's face lit up with a lecherous grin, so perverted little children would hide under their beds. It seemed he knew this place very well. "Ah, Inuyasha, interesting place to get rid of the women, aye?" Miroku jostled the dumbfounded youkai, as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh brother" Sesshy rolled his eyes before putting his fist to his head in defeat.

Inuyasha looked between Miroku and Sesshomaru before looking around the area again. There were plenty of men, but there were some women too, that were dressed- barely dressed- in anything. And was it just him, or did there seem to be a lot more inn's and bars here than anywhere else in the village?

"What is this place?" Inuyasha questioned aloud, earning him a disbelieving look from Miroku, and a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Y-You mean you've never been to the red-light district before?" Miroku gasped out nearly having a fit. 'But then again why would he want to go here? He's always had a girl; still wouldn't he want to mingle here, after all he is currently single no attachments to speak of…let's celebrate' Miroku debated with him self before coming to a conclusion, grinning creepily.

Inuyasha backed away, "'Roku, your inner hentai is starting to show" the youkai pointed out.

Said monk flashed a smile, grabbing Inuyasha's arm, he began to drag him into the nearest tea house. "Time for some guy time" Miroku grinned, pulling a stuttering Inuyasha along.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Of course they don't realize that in my current state I cannot follow them; this Sesshomaru will just go look for that mortal girl with the sweets" Sesshy grumbled to himself while changing into his 'orb of light' form before zooming off on the scent of the girl, Shiromi.

If he cared to notice at the time, he would have one, picked up on Kagura's scent as he passed her hiding place, and two that his oh so adorable lisp had suddenly left, as he was now speaking with the tone and vocabulary of a fully grown youkai.

* * *

"Wow! Kagome-chan this is awesome!" Shiromi exclaimed at the sight of the mountain bath.

"I know isn't it, certainly one of the best parts of this era" Kagome agreed, testing the heat of the water.

"Now we can have some girl time away from those guys, and come up with a plan" Sango intoned, leaning her hiraikotsu on a big rock close to the spring. After a few minutes the three were exhaled a collective sigh as they relaxed into the warm water.

"This is great…really Kag's no wonder you come here all the time" Shiromi muttered distantly. Shippo floated by randomly spewing water out of his mouth like a fountain.

"This isn't the only reason I come here Romi, I have to collect the jewel shards as well y'know-besides that now we have a different problem to deal with" Kagome started, getting down to business, " First off we are lucky that we haven't heard a peep out of Naraku so far, but he'll show up"

"He always does" Sango added darkly, whilst braiding her recently cleaned hair.

"Naraku…Naraku hm where have I heard that name before…?" Shiromi thought out loud, tapping her chin in thought.

"You've heard of Naraku before? But wait I didn't mention him did I well I didn't explain who he was anyways" Kagome added.

Shiromi twirled the water with her finger for a moment before she perked up suddenly excited. "That's it! No you didn't tell me about Naraku, I know him…well a Naraku anyways there's this guy at my school, Kurokawa Naraku, he's been in my class since elementary, he went away for a couple of years and now he's in my homeroom class" Shiromi explained smiling.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, confused for a moment before Kagome smiled lightly. "Hm, it's probably just a coincidence, there could be a lot of people with the name Naraku…" Kagome reasoned, and Shiromi nodded in agreement.

"…Still that is a huge coincidence is it not?" Sango intoned, a bit worried, she twitched as she spotted Shippo still floating. "You, take a bath right now all that floating is highly vexing" She stormed, as Shippo 'eep'-ed and began scrubbing furiously.

Shiromi and Kagome stared blankly at the irate demon slayer. Sango looked up, laughing nervously. "Sorry, without Miroku around I have no one to be spontaneously angry at, Heh-Heh"

"Anyways Naraku is a half demon and fifty years ago Inuyasha and Kikyou the priestess who I am a reincarnation of... he tricked them into hating each other. So Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to a tree because he 'supposedly' betrayed her and Kikyou died of a fatal attack, well supposedly.

"Ah, so basically Naraku wants the full shikon jewel and now we are in this huge race to gather the shards of the jewel." Kagome finished, taking a breath after such a long story.

"Oh so when you said Kikyou was supposedly dead, you mean she's not?" Shiromi questioned.

"She was dead, but she was revived, partially and now she's wandering around here, absorbing wandering souls, basically she's supposed to be dead" Kagome answered, shuddering as she remembered how Kikyou was revived.

Shiromi nodded in understanding, looking up she gasped, eyes wide at the orb of glowing light that floated above the small spring. Shippo looked around wildly as if he was spooked by something.

"If Sesshomaru is here then where's Inuyasha" Shippo asked, quickly hiding behind Kagome.

"This is Sesshomaru?" Shiromi questioned, reaching out to hold the glowing orb; the light grew bigger before taking the form of a small child.

Amber eyes glared at the surrounding girls, as he landed gracefully into Shiromi's waiting arms. "You better not get this Sesshomaru wet, woman" Sesshomaru growled.

The three girls pouted in disappointment. "Sesshomaru, where did your adorable chibi voice go?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "I killed it" He snarled, glaring at the hiding Shippo.

"Oh, you mean you grew out of it" Shiromi exclaimed, and Sesshomaru looked at her. "Oh, so you understand…I knew there was something I liked about you" Sesshomaru stated, turning back to Kagome.

"Woman of Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru commands you to return him back to his lands-in his proper form…Spending time with my little brother is enough retribution to last a life time" Sesshomaru ordered, hopping out of Shiromi's arms and onto the side of the pool.

"Urm, about that…" Kagome started looking about hesitantly. Sesshomaru glared, eyes bleeding red for a moment.

"Oh, just hold on for a moment, we are still naked here, wait until we are decent!" Shiromi shouted waving her hands wildly. Sesshomaru huffed, they were indeed naked but that didn't matter to Sesshomaru, they weren't as strong as female demons, they were humans, still...

"Woman…you are right you should show respect to this Sesshomaru and be covered in his presence, very well" with that Sesshomaru flashed off, supposedly to Kaede's hut.

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thanks Romi" She breathed out, as they slowly left the pool. Sango paused as she was tightening her yukata.

"Just where are Miroku and Inuyasha?" She questioned angrily.

* * *

Miroku laughed joyfully, he was drunk and surrounded by beautiful women. Inuyasha on the other hand had a problem keeping still as now instead of his ears, people were petting his tail, commenting on how soft it was.

A dark haired waitress paused at their table for a moment, narrowing her dark eyes at the two men. She stepped up to their table, all the other girls who noticed her fled, recognizing her immediately.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked around as their table was evacuated, and the dark haired woman came closer. She stood directly in front of Inuyasha, grabbing his face and turning it side to side, before glaring at the inu youkai.

Inuyasha widened his eyes, as realization hit him. "Kikyou, what are you doing in a place like this?" he questioned, as the priestess let go of his face.

Kikyou glared at him, "I should be asking you the same thing, don't you have that girl to frolic with…what are you doing here?" she asked not answering his question at all.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku who had left the scene, in search of his fleeing beauties. "That idiot dragged me here, he has a woman I don't know why he keeps this up"

Inuyasha answered, looking at the once priestess dressed in a pale blue kimono, the regulated uniform of the tea house. Kikyou hummed in understanding, looking around.

"Wasn't there a smaller demon with you two before?" Kikyou asked looking at Inuyasha oddly.

'_Wait where is Sesshomaru…did he go back'_ Inuyasha shot up, grabbing Miroku, and saying goodbye to Kikyou. If Sesshomaru was where he thought he was; both he and Miroku were in for a world of hurt.

* * *

**Tenshibabe: **Well there it is a tad late but there none the less. R&R


End file.
